Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
Summary Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as "handsome", though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) or master and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 29 | 36 | 37 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, Healing and Regeneration (low), Pain Manipultaion, Limited Shapeshifting (increasing his muscle mass only), Speed and Strength increasing, Perfume Manipulation, Smell Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Smell, CQC and Dancing Specialist Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large Building level '(destroyed a Lacrima from Nirvana) ', '''possibly '''Multi-City Block Level via powerscaling '(Erza said than Ichiya is a really strong mage despite his personality) | '''Small Town level (defeated Bacchus (Who easily damage Elfman) with single hit) | At least Small Town level (Much Stronger than before. Destroyed Wahl's proxy body) Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: Unknown, presumably at least Multi-City Block Level | Small Town level (almost undamaged by Bacchus Groh) | At least Town level '(survived attack from Wahl's cannon and his proxy's body explosion) 'Stamina: High Range: Average mele range with CQC , several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various perfumes Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: A lot of stated here Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perfume Magic: Ichiya uses Magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but with the exception of Power Perfume, most of his spells are supportive and passive. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort. * Pain Relieving Perfume : A perfume that Ichiya uses to heal his own wounds, as well and others around him that also smell the perfume. It was also described to have a magnificent fragrance. However, it's ineffective against poison. * Pain Perfume: This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle * Power Perfume : A perfume that causes Ichiya to greatly increase his muscles' structure. ** Enhanced Strength: His large muscles improve Ichiya's physical power to the point where he can destroy the massive Lacrima crystal in one of Nirvana's legs with his bare hands. ** Smiling Smash : With his strength enhanced, Ichiya aims a punch at his foes, sending them flying. ** Power Perfume: Max Men : Utilizing the strength enhancement of the Power Perfume, Ichiya charges at his opponent and delivers a devastating punch that is powerful enough to destroy a Machias as strong as Wahl Icht. * Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation : A perfume that Ichiya inserts in his nose, increasing his speed. ** Enhanced Speed: While under the effects of this perfume, Ichiya's speed dramatically increases, enabling them to dodge his opponent's attacks. * Armpit Perfume : A very stinky perfume that can stun and disgust the opponent. Ichiya keeps this hidden due to its repulsive nature. * Poison Perfume : A perfume which poisons the opponent. * Thunder Perfume: Thunder Perfume is a perfume that allows Ichiya to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if he shoves the vials of Thunder Perfume into his nostrils and directly inhales the perfume, the power of his electric attacks vastly increases. ** Justice Thunder Men : After directly inhaling two vials of Thunder Perfume, Ichiya is able to release a gigantic bolt of electricity from his fingers at his target; the effects of the move are implied to be extremely destructive, especially to metallic beings, but the only known recipient of the attack, Wahl Icht, negated the damage. * Enhanced Smell: Ichiya possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that a Dragon Slayer's, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell. * Enhanced Durability: In spite of his small stature, Ichiya has proven himself to be quite resilient to physical punishment: he was shown capable of remaining conscious while suffering a heavy beating from two opponents, enduring both the blows from Rocker's Drill 'n Rock and, most importantly, the Magically-enhanced palm strikes from the melee specialist Bacchus, and subsequently managed to fight back. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Ichiya's primary Magic being a supportive type Perfume Magic, Ichiya has been seen to employ hand-to-hand combat in battles. He uses this means of fighting while being enhanced by his Power Perfume in which he become skillful enough to defeat Bacchus in melee combat. * Dancing Specialist: While never openly shown, Ichiya seems to be a capable dancer, having defeated Vijeeter Ecor, someone specializing in dance and even employing it as the medium for his main Magic, in a dance battle which took place during the Grand Magic Games, several years prior to X791. Note: this only covers Ichiya stadistics under the effect of the "Power Perfume" Key: Pre Time Skip | Post 1st Time Skip | Post 2nd Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists